The inventive concept relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for monitoring a plasma state in a plasma process and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device by using the apparatus.
Plasma is widely used in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor, a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a solar cell, or the like. Examples of the plasma process include a dry etching process, a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process, a sputtering process, and an ashing process. Capacitively coupled plasma (CCP), inductively coupled plasma (ICP), helicon plasma, microwave plasma, or the like is commonly used. The plasma process is directly associated with plasma parameters (for example, electron density, electron temperature, ion beam, or ion energy). It is known that the plasma process is closely related to the electron density. Accordingly, the plasma sources having a high electron density are being developed.